memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Headquarters personnel (alternate reality)
and Starfleet Headquarters unnamed 000|unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel}} Starfleet Headquarters personnel in the alternate reality. Named * Fleet Admiral * Admiral Unnamed Headquarters personnel These Starfleet officers worked at Starfleet Headquarters in 2259 around the time the emergency meeting in the Daystrom Conference Room was attacked by John Harrison. ( ) File:Starfleet brown male dress uniform, 2259.jpg|''Played by unknown actors'' File:Starfleet female dress unifroms, 2259.jpg|''Played by unknown actresses'' File:Starfleet headquarter personnel 1, 2259.jpg|''Played by Ryan T. Husk'' File:Starfleet headquarter personnel 2, 2259.jpg|''Played by David Whitaker'' File:Starfleet headquarter personnel 3, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter personnel 4, 2259.jpg|''Played by Nilayana Sy'' Marcus' staff meeting These high-ranking Starfleet personnel attended a staff meeting with Admiral Marcus at Starfleet Headquarters the day after the attack at the Daystrom Conference Room. The meeting was interrupted when Kirk and Spock presented Marcus new information. ( ) File:Starfleet headquarter staff 1, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 2, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 3, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 4, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 5, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 6, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet headquarter staff 7, 2259.jpg|Captain Played by Germany Kent File:Starfleet headquarter staff 8, 2259.jpg|''Played by Teebone Mitchell'' Memorial admirals These two Starfleet admirals attended the memorial service for Admiral in 2259. They were seated on the podium. ( ) File:Starfleet admiral at memorial service 1.jpg|''Played by James H. McGrath, Jr.'' File:Starfleet admiral at memorial service 2.jpg|''Played by Gerald W. Abrams'' Memorial service attendees These Starfleet officials attended the memorial service for Admiral Christopher Pike in 2259. They were seated on the podium to the left of James T. Kirk. ( ) File:Memorial service attendee 1, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Memorial service attendee 2, 2259.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Memorial service attendee 3, 2259.jpg|''Played by Daphney Dameraux'' Daystrom meeting These Starfleet officials participated in an emergency meeting in the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters following the terrorist attack at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London, England. The meeting, headed by Admiral , was interrupted when John Harrison fired at the officials and killed some of them, including . ( ) .|Colleen Harris Vulcan character is listed as "Lady V" in the end credits of the film. According to the virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals, card #50, she is named Commander Stovek. Maryellen Aviano's character is listed on card #60 as Captain K. Avante.}} File:DCR meeting official 01.jpg|''Played by Max Daniels'' File:DCR meeting official 02.jpg|''Played by Tracey Ruggiero'' File:DCR meeting official 03.jpg|Vulcan commander Played by Colleen Harris File:DCR meeting official 04.jpg|''Played by Kofi Yiadom'' File:DCR meeting official 05.jpg|''Played by Tierre Turner'' File:DCR meeting official 06.jpg|Admiral Played by Akiva Goldsman File:DCR meeting official 07.jpg|''Played by Caryn Mower'' File:DCR meeting official 08.jpg|''Played by Kim Koscki'' File:DCR meeting official 09.jpg|''Played by Maryellen Aviano'' File:DCR meeting official 10.jpg|''Played by Doug Coleman'' File:DCR meeting official 11.jpg| Played by Berit Francis File:DCR meeting official 12.jpg|Admiral Played by Benjamin P. Binswanger File:DCR meeting official 13.jpg|''Played by Cheryl Lewis'' File:DCR meeting official 14.jpg|''Played by Fernando Chien'' Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Vulcans